Dulce
by No Limits Baby
Summary: El se estaba esforzando mucho en el control de su arma, en ser realmente útil en las misiones. Una gato galleta para el niño más dulce que había para ella en toda la tierra, era la mejor recompensa. [StevenxPerla]


**-Dulce-**

Las gemas habían vuelto de una misión, cansadas. Obviamente. Encima de la cabeza de Garnet venia Steven, también derrotado. Habían sido muchos escudos y burbujas por un día. Garnet llego al sofá, donde bajo a Steven de encima suya y lo sentó a un lado suyo.  
Únicamente el niño se digno a dejarse caer, recargando su cabeza en el brazo de la gema de color.

-Ugh... estoy exhausto.- exclamo Steven, tirado en el sillón.

-Igual...- Suspiro Amatista, para tirarse en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando hacía el techo. Wow, jamás había notado lo interesante que era este.

-Menos mal logramos recolectar todas esas gemas...- suspiro Perla, mientras se apoyaba en el desayunador de la cocina, mirando hacía donde Garnet y Steven estaban sentados y donde Amatista estaba tirada en medio pasillo.

-Pero no hay que bajar la guardia, seguramente había más.- informó Garnet, para acomodarse los lentes como era su costumbre.

Un mugido extraño, mejor dicho de cansancio fue emitido por el niño. Se notaba el cansancio incluso en los sonidos que emitía. Perla suspiro, para sonreír y dirigirse al niño.

-Steven será mejor que vayas a dormir, es muy tarde de todos modos.

-Hora nocturna.- Dijo Amatista, sonriendo, viendo hacía el lado contrario donde se encontraba la gema pálida.

-Si...- hizo una mueca.

* * *

Acostado, arropado.

-Ah...- soltó, mientras que se acurrucaba en su dulce cama. Una sonrisa boba le vino.

No era por nada.

Pero.

Steven podía reconocer ese dulce olor.

Abrió levemente los ojos. No era un sabueso ni nada, pero si, podía reconocerlo.

Dulce, dulce, dulce olor.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, de modo que alcanzara a ver a la cocina.

Era perla, en sus manos tenia algo...

-uhhhmmmm...- soltó Steven, tratando de ver lo que Perla escondía en sus manos.

¡Lo único que faltaba es que Perla tuviera algún secreto altamente importante para las gemas! Es decir, ¡Ella reparo la torre de comunicaciones solo para fusionarse con Garnet! Eso realmente no se lo esperaba de ella.

Podría decir que estaba un tanto decepcionado de ella. Pero no es algo importante a tratar en este preciso momento. O al menos eso quiere creer el.

Bueno, en realidad, no lo es.

Suspiro de manera baja, escuchando murmullos de la gema, viendo hacía, abajo, seguramente a lo que sus manos escondían, y que Steven era incapaz de ver.

-Vamos, vamos...- dijo, tratando de esperar el momento perfecto para ver lo que Perla escondía. Pero.. No podía ver nada.

Rayos.

La gema pálida hecho un suspiro muy largo. Después de eso se dio la vuelta.

Oh, si.

Si era lo que Steven pensaba.

-Gato galleta.- Soltó, para que sus pupilas se volvieran estrellas.

¿Qué hacía perla con una de esas?¿No que odiaba comer?

-Uhmmmm...- sospechoso...- susurro, cerrando uno de sus ojos que creía que podía ser visto por la gema de cristal.

-Steven ya te vi.- Escucho.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Oh dios.

Se levanto, y miro hacia donde se encontraba la gema.  
Le sonrió, y Steven le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y bajo los escalones, hasta llegar hacía donde estaba Perla, quien se volvió a verlo.

-La había guardado para premiarte en alguna ocasión.- Susurro perla.

-Ow.- Soltó Steven, viendo con una felicidad desbordante a su tutora. Coloco una mano en su mejilla y con la otra dio un leve empujón a Perla, quien sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de un leve color celeste.

-Y supongo que te la has ganado.- Sonrío. Para entregar el helado al niño.-Pero.- Levanto la envoltura a lo alto, frunciendo el ceño.-Creo que es muy tarde para que comas este tipo de alimentos...- dijo, para voltear a ver al espejo de pared que había ahí cercas.

-¡No, no, no!- Dijo Steven una y otra vez, tratando de alcanzar el dulce.

-No lo se...- susurro.

-Owww... perla...- murmuro Steven poniendo carita de perro atropellado.

Perla rodo los ojos, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Ven.- Levanto al niño, para sentarlo encima del desayunador. -Hoy te esforzaste mucho...- Dijo, para dirigir su mirada a la nada. -Cada vez tienes mejor manejo de tu escudo...- sonrió, para ver al niño.

-A-ha...- susurro Steven, para que sus pupilas se volvieran estrellas.

-Creo que a pesar de que es algo tarde...- murmuro.

-Si...?- se impaciento Steven.

-Puedes comerla.- Sonrió Perla, para dar el helado al niño, y que ese diera un grito de felicidad.

Como todo un niño pequeño.

Steven lo abrió -¡Gracias!- dijo, para estirarse un poco, al punto de dar un beso en la mejillas a la gema.

-A-ah...- soltó perla, tocándose la parte besada.

-Steven...- susurro. Tomo al niño de los hombros, dejo uno libre, para con esa misma mano, quitar el helado de la boca del hibrido, e intento darle un beso en los labios.

Fue una suerte que no le sacara un puto ojo con esa puta nariz más larga que mi pija.

* * *

-Mmmmmm...- Gimió la gema pálida, deleitándose con aquellas sensaciones que el niño le estaba dando. Estaba sentada en una de las cillas del comedor, abriendo las piernas, sintiendo como la lengua jugueteaba con su coño de manera exquisita.

Temblaba, se retorcía, pero trataba de mantenerse en el punto en el cual Steven pudiera seguir con su trabajo.-Oh...mmmmmm Chupa...lo...ah...- gimió la gema pálida, mientras apretaba sus piernas con sus manos, tratando de no cerrarlas.

Los un tanto regordetes dedos de Steven entraban y salían de Perla, jugueteando un poco en su interior.

-Oh...¡Ahh...! Ahí... ahí...Mmmm...- se retorció ahí sentada, sintiendo como el niño pelinegro jugueteaba con su lengua en ciertas partes sensibles de ella.

El helado se estaba derritiendo.

El niño lo tomo y lo estampo en el coño de perla.

Un escalofrió la recorrió.

El alimento era tan frio para su coño que estaba ardiendo.

Nuevamente Steven empezó a lamerlo, delicioso. El sabor de la gato galleta junto con la raja de perla era realmente delicioso.

Steven sentía una presión en la entrepierna. Levanto las piernas de la gema, para tener mas acceso al culo de perla, el cual también lamio, y trato de meter la lengua.

-Oh... hmmmmmm...- gimió. -¡A-ah! ¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Más...!- se estremeció.

Un trozo de galleta como pudo, con su propia boca y lengua lo acodo de modo que entrara dentro de la vagina de Perla, al igual que demás helado. Así se antojaba más comerse la raja.

Mojada ahí abajo, temblorosa y sudorosa, gimiendo agitada. -¡Oh!... hmmmmm...- Gimió. -¡Q-quiero... mas!- soltó, para hacer parar al niño, se puso de pie, y se sentó en el suelo, bajo los pantalones del niño, junto con su ropa interior, dejo ver su pequeño pene que estaba erecto.

Se saboreo los labios.

Empezó la labor de la felación. Con gracia y como si tuviera un montón de practica (ya se la ah chupado a Greg) lamia como si fuera una paleta, la envolvía con su lengua, besaba la punta, tratando de hacer sentir bien al niño.

Con una mano ayudaba a la labor de excitar más a Steven, con la otra empezaba a hacer presión en la entrada del niño, quien ya había tomado la cabeza de Perla con tal de que fuera más rápido.

El peli castaño oscuro sintió un dedo intruso. Decidió aguantarse. Jugaba adentro, entraba y salía como podía, de manera errática y luego calmada, igual al como perla se la chupaba como puta.

-Ugh...- soltó Steven, sin saber si acercarse más a perla por el placer que le proporcionaba la gema tortillera o hacia tras para que la mano de perla continuara entrando a su culo, de manera deliciosa, como el putito que es.

-Oh...- soltó, sintiéndose casi terminar, tenia el dilema si acercarse a la mano o a la boca de perla.

-Ah...ahhh!- Alcanzo a gemir Steven, para que Perla se separara del miembro de Steven y este soltara todo el semen de este en la cara de la gema.

Sonrió, para tomar parte del semen y probarlo.

* * *

-¡Oh...!¡OH! ¡Más rápido!- gimió Perla, entrelazando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steven, quien ya se encontraba penetrándola. -¡Ah.. Ah!- gimió. -¡Que rico!-

Steven obviamente se encontraba disfrutando.

Su problema era que no sabia si disfrutaba más por que se la estaba metiendo hasta al fondo a Perla o por el puto plátano que tenía en el culo.

-Hmmmm!- Soltó Steven para dirigir una mano hacía atrás y volver a meter el plátano, esta vez más al fondo.

A perla se le había ocurrido que ella no debía ser la única con algo adentro.

Así que Steven debía tener algo también.

-¡Sigue, sigue...!- procedió a dar una nalgada al niño, para que fuera más rápido. -Si.. A-ahh ¡A-ah!- Perla cerro los ojos con fuerza, se sentía delicioso.

Ahora entendía bien el por que Rose dio su vida por una maldita noche de sexo con aquel tipo.

Detuvo al niño, para separarse un momento y dirigir el pene del niño hacia su culo. Casi de inmediato Steven empezó a penetrarla, Perla casi pone los ojos en blanco debido al dolor tan placentero que le suministro esa entrada sin preparación de parte de Steven.

-¡Oh! ¡AHH!- Casi grito, con embestidas más duras, con el plátano en el culo de Steven un tanto más adentro, con el ya flojo culo de perla, que con facilidad podían entrar el pene de Steven y un plátano.

Idea.

Steven paro un momento, para sacarse el plátano del culo, tenia una que otra muestra de eses del niño y una que otra manchita de sangre debido a lo profundo que había llegado.  
Lo metió en el culo de perla.

Empezó nuevamente a embestirla, tratando también de meter y sacar el plátano a la vez. El miembro del mitad humano se rozaba con la fruta que también le estaba suministrando placer a Perla, esta se aferraba a las patas de la silla, tratando de no estorbar en el trabajo e Steven, oh dios, casi se sentía hacer "poof" debido a tales sensaciones.

Era una puta, ¿Qué esperaban? Obviamente a la muy zorra le encanta que se la metan.  
Aunque también es una tortillera resentida.

Gemía como la vil puta que es, recibiendo cada embestida con un alarido digno de una perra en celo. Delicioso. Mojada y sudada, gimiendo como, casi aullando, recibiendo estocadas departe del niño mitad gema y de un puto plátano.

Para la otra seguramente utilizaría su lanza.

Iban a un ritmo más fuerte, Perla se sentía en la recta final.

Temblaba como el país de Chile, gemía como Sasha Grey, tenia el culo tan abierto como ella. Ahora bien podría también ella meterse una mano por el coño y sentiría aun así que le faltaba un pene extra que lamer.

Es perra.

¿Que esperaban?

-¡Mas, mas, mas fuerte! Nghhh!- gimió, sintiendo el plátano tocar casi el final de su sistema reproductor, no era por nada, pero para la próxima sonaba mejor solo hacerlo con un plátano, era más largo que la miseria que Steven tiene entre las piernas.

Fue más lento, hasta que simplemente Steven soltó toda su leche dentro de perla, haciéndola sentir más que llena.

Saco su pene, y dejo solo el plátano.

Se coloco a la altura conde estaba el coño de perla y empezó a lamerlo, moviendo de vez en cuando el plátano que estaba dentro del culo de perla.

Aún sabía a Gato Galleta.

Era muy dulce.

 **[N/A: Esto es ligero. Realmente no tengo nada de que advertirles. Esto pasa todos los días.]**


End file.
